It was Always You
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: Sakura's dead. Naruto's in pain. Turns out Sakura knew she was going to die on this mission and gave Kakashi a scroll to give to Naruto... NaruSaku WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH!


**Hey everyone...here's a new NaruSaku story for all you NaruSaku fans...**

**I kinda just wrote it...I just put my fingers to the keys and typed...**

**I really had no plot...it just came together...**

**Tell me if it's okay?**

**Disclaimer: When I have the blond idiot everyone will suddenly believe in Christmas. Since they don't, I don't own nada.**

* * *

**It was Always You**

She collapsed on the ground, her breathing unsteady and uneven.

_N-no...I can't die here...promised...Naruto...I'd...make it...back...!_

Her hands braced herself as she stared at the ground, tears dropping from her eyes like no tomorrow. She wasn't crying, really; it was silent crying. Her shoulders weren't heaving and the tears dropped with no encouragement from their owner.

The pink-haired angel took a deep breath in. "N-n...nar...uto...UGH!" She screamed as pain started to come in from effect from her wound. Her fatal wound.

She fully collapsed on the ground, rolling over, her left arm draped over her front.

_I can't...I said I'd be back...n-no...I can't break my promise!_

The pink haired girl's breath began to become more unstable.

_He's only about twenty feet away...why can't I move...and get to him...?_

"Sakura? SAKURA!" His voice sounded not far off.

_Naruto...I'm sorry... _She inhaled deeply.

And exhaled.

For the last time.

Naruto burst through the bushes, only to see his pink haired friend on the ground, not breathing.

"Sakura..." He stumbled over her body. "Oh, SAKURA!" Tears streamed from his face and he held her close.

For the last time.

"Naruto...?" Kakashi came through the bushes.

"Sensei...she's dead..." Naruto tried not to hiccup, or let his tears show through his voice as he replied to his teacher..

"Naruto...she knew this would be her last battle..." Kakashi swallowed his pride as he told his student this.

"What?" His head whipped around, arms still clutching Sakura's body. His eyes were blood shot.

Kakashi wordlessly handed his blond student a scroll. Naruto allowed one of his hands to grab and unravel the scroll. He began to read it.

_Naruto-_

_I will probably not make it back from this mission. In the case that I don't, I have given Kakashi this scroll to give to you if I...if I die._

_I just wanted you to know, Naruto..._

_It was never Sasuke._

_It was always you._

_You knew most about my disguise; you found out after Sasuke left. But...I never told you that..._

_That I always loved you, and I always will._

_I hope we find each other in the afterlife._

_Love, forever and ever, until the last star dies, and about a million years after that,_

_-Sakura._

Naruto's vision blurred. "Sakura...Why...Why did you let yourself die? SAKURA!"

"She was still suffering from that wound from our last mission..." Kakashi hesitated.

Their last mission had been to retrieve Sasuke.

"Why...why didn't she tell me?" Naruto whispered.

"She didn't want you to worry over her..."

"No use for that now..." Naruto whispered half-heartedly.

_Naruto..._ Kakashi smiled sadly down at his blond student.

His only remaining student.

"Sakura..." He whispered her name.

"I loved you too...I always will."

So he allowed himself to cry again.

He held his breath for one breath before releasing it as he brushed aside a lock of his beautiful angel's hair.

"Sakura...I should've guessed you never really loved him...That is was just part of the disguise..." He held in a sob. "I wish I had...then we could've been together...Sakura, why did you set me up with Hinata if you loved me? You could've just told me, you know..."

Naruto sat there for sometime, before standing up with her body and setting off home.

Home to someone he loved, but not as much as he did his Sakura...

Naruto stepped into pace with Kakashi. "Let's go home," Kakashi suggested, smoothing back a strand of his former female student's hair.

"Yeah," Naruto replied wearily.

And so homeward they started...

..A fallen pink angel in Naruto's arms.

* * *

**Awwwww- starts sobbing uncontrolably-**

**I've never made a -sniff sniff- character die before... -sniff sniff- It was hard...**

**Well, -sniff- tell me whatcha all think, and please have a Happy Holidays!**

**Peace -sniff-, **

**-MaybelleDragon**


End file.
